


Come on Closer

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Inexperience, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Porn, Schmoop, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[... porn.]]</p><p>Or, the one where Steve wants to talk to Tony about something <i>important.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



> for my lovely wifey, sunspot, for the five-acts meme (round six!) to which I was woefully late, but in my defense, I am lazy and I did have laundry to do. She wanted a non-Loki-centric pairing, and also wanted dirty talk, and _banter_ , and somehow instead of managing to catch all five acts in a filthy porn-net (Rough Sex, Formal Wear, Rimming, Dirty talk, and Banter? That would have been awesome, don't lie) spmehow instead of that there was.... well, it turned into THIS. 
> 
> Title because of [this song](http://youtu.be/QWaqqWUfneg).

The worst part about being Tony Stark's ~~paramour~~ _~~beau~~_ ~~lover~~ boyfriend -- was that it was nearly impossible to get a word in edgewise.

" _Tony_ ," Steve snapped, and he grabbed both of Tony's wrists, holding them down.

"Like that, huh?" Tony's eyes darkened, he licked his lips again, smirking. "Yeah, we can do it like that -- I don't mind it a little bit rough, baby, you know I like it when you manhandle me--"

"Tony!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm being quiet." Tony said with a petulant sigh. "Look, look at how quiet I'm being, it's unnatural, it's _not like me,_ Steve, come on, this is mean, don't be mean--"

"I'm trying to say something," Steve groaned. "It's important, Tony, just listen."

Tony put his serious face on, finally stopping his wriggling. He was still perched on Steve's lap, knees braced on either side of him, but having Tony straddling him and silent was at least half of the battle. Steve just needed to get up the courage to get though the other half.

"Yes?" Tony prompted, smirking again. "Come on, Steve," and Steve thought he was going to have to shut him up again, but Tony fell silent on his own, a contemplative look on his face.

"It's." Steve said, but then his mind went blank and he had no idea how to go about explaining anything. "I. Uh, I want..."

Tony's smile was predatory. He twisted his wrists, breaking out of Steve's grip easily. (Steve wasn't even trying, Tony couldn't have gotten away if Steve was trying to hold him, but that wasn't the point, the point was that Tony knew that, Tony trusted him to let go, and if Tony trusted him then it was really the least he could do to trust Tony back.)

"Yes?" Tony prompted. "What do you want, Steve?"

And he put his hands low on Steve's sides, a light, steady pressure under his ribcage.

Steve blushed, reeling for words, anything that would help him in his predicament. "I," he said, and words failed him once again. "Um," he said inarticulately.

"You want to ask me to do something." Tony said, taking pity on him.

Steve nodded.

"Is it something we've done before, or do you want to try something new?"

"We-- we've only ever-- only the once," Steve admitted. "Before, and it--" and Tony was looking at him, eyebrows furrowed slightly, and Steve thought that maybe if he needed him to, Tony would read his mind. That was -- that was good. If Tony could read his mind, Steve wouldn't need to say things that were appallingly embarrassing.

"I want, uh, I want you." Steve said. "To -- to do. That. To me."

"Oh," Tony said softly. He cupped Steve's face in his hands, leaning in to kiss him on the mouth, almost chaste. "Yeah, okay. We can do that." He kissed Steve again, barely a brush of lips, and when he pulled back, he looked a little amazed, wondrous.

They'd only done it like that once before. Steve on his hands and knees on the bed and Tony behind him, because Steve had been embarrassed, hadn't wanted Tony to see his face. He remembered clutching the sheets, pressing his face up against the pillow and trying desperately to not make noise, because it had taken him apart in ways he hadn't understood and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to put himself back together. Afterwards, Tony had rubbed his back, long, soothing strokes, and pressed soft kisses to the nape of Steve's neck, and Tony -- Tony hadn't asked again, after that.

"I thought you didn't like it," Tony said, still cupping Steve's jaw. His thumb brushed over Steve's cheekbone, stroking gently.

"I liked it," Steve whispered. "I... I liked it, Tony."

"Good," Tony said, leaning in close, kissing Steve again. "That's-- that's fine, that's great, Steve, any time you want me to-- to top, you just tell me, I like it either way, I told you that before."

And Steve hadn't even thought of that, to use those words, words Tony threw about like they were nothing. It had never occurred to him to ask _Tony, can you to be on top this time_ , hadn't crossed his mind that he could say, _I want to be on the bottom--_

Because Tony was _coddling him_. Steve felt a mild flare of annoyance, because he didn't need to be _handled_ , didn't need Tony to cushion him from anything. Especially not from words. They were just words, Steve wasn't some fainting miss, some fragile little dame who couldn't stand to hear a curse and who couldn't cuss like the best of them when the situation called for it--

Steve held Tony a little tighter, sliding his hands up to cup Tony's shoulders, buried his face in Tony's neck. "I want you to fuck me," he said against his skin, and he could feel Tony's whole body jerk in response.

"Yeah," Tony murmured, shifting against Steve's hands. "That sounds good, that sounds amazing, Steve-- God, you--" and his hands were everywhere at once, stroking through Steve's hair and down his chest and--

"Tony!" Steve had to pin him down, because Tony Stark on a mission was nigh on unstoppable, and he was also really flexible and pretty determined to get his hands on Steve's crotch. "Stop it, will you just--" and he grabbed both of Tony's wrists in one hand, holding him in place with his other hand spread flat on Tony's chest.

"Right," Tony said, licking his lips. "Right, sorry. Sorry Steve. I take it there's more?"

Steve nodded jerkily, relieved when Tony immediately stilled beneath his hands.

"Oh, good," Tony purred. "Tell me what you want, baby."

Right. That was what they were doing, that was Steve's plan, except that Steve still didn't have words, not the words he needed to tell Tony what he wanted. "I want," Steve began, trailing off when he couldn't figure out what to say next.

Tony waited, smirking up at him, apparently content with being pinned to the bed until Steve either died of embarrassment or told him the truth, and--

Okay.

"I want you to. Um. Talk." Steve said, blushing.

"I assume you mean during sex, and not right now?" Tony asked flippantly, his lips curling up into a smirk.

Steve glared at him to shut him up, except it was technically a valid question. Fine. "I want you to talk during sex." He clarified, and Tony smiled serenely in response. "I want you to--"

The thing was, Tony always talked a lot, He talked through his morning cup of coffee and he talked through morning updates with Jarvis, and he talked a lot during missions as well. And even though it should have been technically impossible, Tony talked even more during sex, he babbled every thought that came into his head, a nonstop stream of _Yes, yes, like that Steve, oh, harder, mm, yeah, I love it when you--_ in between moans and kisses and doing filthy, amazing things with his mouth.

Tony was smirking up at him, expectantly.

"I want you to," Steve began, sure that his face couldn't get any redder but he might possibly explode from self-imposed humiliation. "Talk -- sexy, to me."

"While we're having sex," Tony clarified.

"Yes, while we're having sex, Tony."

"You want me to talk dirty to you," Tony said, wide-eyed. "Wow, Steve, it's not even my birthday, it's not Christmas -- I might be dreaming, quick, don't pinch me, if this is a dream I don't want to wake up."

Steve groaned, dropping his head onto Tony's shoulder and letting go of his wrists. " _Tony,_ " he whined.

"Oh," Tony said, and Steve could actually _hear_ his smirk without even seeing it. "Oh, darling, don't tell me there's more?" He moved one hand, sliding it along Steve's bicep up to his shoulder. "There's more, isn't there?" He asked, knowingly.

Steve nodded.

Tony gave his shoulder a comforting rub. "It's okay," He said, and his voice was low and deep, a little rough like they'd already-- like they'd been-- okay, Steve needed to get his mind back on track before they were completely derailed. "It's okay," Tony said again. "Whatever it is, Steve."

"I want you to call me names," Steve said, his voice muffled a little by Tony's shirt, and Tony's whole body went still at that.

"Oh," Tony sighed. "Oh, I must have been a very, very good boy," and he was pushing Steve over onto his back, pressing a soft, tender kiss to his mouth. "I must have done something amazing, something very good in a past life to deserve this, this is incredible."

Steve shut his eyes and kissed back, a little desperately, his face still burning-hot. "Tony," he said, when Tony pulled back. "I want--"

"I know what you want, baby," Tony murmured. "I've got you, don't worry. I am going to take such good care of you."

"Tony," Steve groaned. "Just-- don't be a tease, okay, will you please just--"

"I'm not teasing," Tony said, smirking down at him. "Oh, no, I'm not going to tease you, babe, don't worry. I've got this, let me take care of you, okay?" and he was stroking his hands over Steve's chest, rubbing his shoulders, fingers pressing into the muscle. "I'm going to make you feel so, so good," he promised.

Tony swung a leg over Steve's hips, straddling him, his hands pressed down onto Steve's chest as if to keep him in place. "Don't you worry, buttercup," he grinned, leaning down to nip lightly at Steve's jaw.

Steve threw his arm over his face, hiding in the crook of his elbow. "Tony," he griped, "That is _not what I meant_ when I said I wanted--"

"Shh," Tony shushed him, pressing a soft kiss to Steve's mouth. "I know, baby, you want me to talk dirty to you, you want me to fuck you and tell you what a slut you are. We're getting there, honey, I've got you. Try to relax, pumpkin, that much tension isn't going to be good for either of us. Let me do this my way, okay?"

"I hate you," Steve muttered.

"You don't," Tony said confidently, lips traveling a short path downwards, rubbing at Steve's Adam's apple for a moment and then licking at his pulse. "You think I'm amazing, don't you, kitten?"

Steve whined. "Stop it, Tony, that's just--"

"Mm, what is it?" Tony licked at his collarbone, then bit him sharply, hard enough to leave a mark. Steve sucked in a breath, back arching just a little, and didn't reply.

"Thought so," Tony said smugly, hands rubbing soothingly at Steve's sides, stroking up and down. "Yeah, you like that, don't you, sweet cheeks?"

Snorting, Steve lifted his arm to peer up at Tony, who looked like that cat that had gotten the canary. "Sweet cheeks, really, Tony?"

Tony leaned in, dropping to his elbows, his lean, warm body pressed down onto Steve's. "Sugar lips?" he murmured, his voice dropping huskily, and oh come on, that wasn't even fair.

Try as he might, Steve couldn't quite suppress a giggle. "You are ridiculous," he said, fond.

"You're amazing," Tony said, his expression unusually solemn. "Just-- amazing, Steve. Fuck. I don't know what I did to deserve you." He tucked his hand in between the mattress and Steve, wriggling until he had a handful of Steve's ass. "Amazing," he said again, squeezing.

"Shut up," Steve said, embarrassed, but Tony seemed to understand that he didn't mean it.

"Strip," Tony said, climbing off of him for a second, yanking his own shirt over his head. The arc reactor shone brightly, ensuring that Steve had a good view as Tony stripped off the rest of his clothes. "Come on, Steve, time's-a-wastin'," he drawled, cocking his hips, one hand perched on his waist.

His arm got tangled in his shirtsleeves, somehow, and then his dog tags caught on a button, and Steve was a few seconds away from tearing the fabric apart in frustration when Tony managed to tug on the right fold and get the whole mess to come off of him. "My hero," Steve said, smiling, and Tony shoved him back down onto the bed, unbuckling his belt and yanking hard, dragging it through his belt loops to be discarded on the floor.

"Fuck, Steve," Tony said, sucking a breath in through his teeth. "I forget how fucking hot you are, sometimes, it's ridiculous. It's crazy, how much I want -- I want to touch you all the time, I wanna lick you everywhere, open you up and suck your cock and let you come in my mouth, on my face--"

"Oh god," Steve gasped. "Tony--you--" Because he'd asked for this, he'd known it was coming, but he still hadn't been prepared. Not for the bolt of heat that shot through him, not for the way Tony's words made him blush, not the way Tony's eyes were dark and heavy and full of promises.

"Do you know how much I like it when you fuck me?" Tony popped the button on Steve's fly, tugging the zipper down slowly. "You have such a thick cock, it's amazing, I feel so full. You have no idea, Steve, no idea, I wish I could be there like this all the time, that we never had to leave the room, never had to stop. I'd suck you off and then get you hard again, and then I'd pin you down and fuck myself down onto your beautiful fat dick."

He leaned down then, to mouth at Steve's erection through the damp cloth of his boxers, sucking little wet kisses onto the head. "I love this," he said, and Steve wanted to move, wanted to thrust up into Tony's hot, wet mouth, but he couldn't, not with his pants taut around his thighs, limiting his movement.

"God," Steve choked out, staring at Tony, at his dark pink mouth, lapping gently at Steve's dick through his dark blue boxers. The fabric was wet, almost soaking, damp from Tony's spit and Steve's cock leaking precome.

"I love this," Tony sighed happily. "I love how wet you get, love the taste of you, baby doll, I love it when you come in my mouth -- I'm gonna make you, not yet, but soon, yeah, I'm gonna suck your dick and I'll open you up on my fingers, and then you're gonna come in my mouth, gonna make a mess of me."

"Please," Steve said, arching up as much as he could, desperate to have Tony's mouth on him again. "Tony, please, _please,_ " and his voice cracked in the middle, breaking apart like it hadn't in eighty years.

Tony yanked Steve's pants off, tugging slightly more gently at his underwear, holding the waistband so it didn't get caught on his erection. "Yeah," he said, smiling down at Steve. "Yeah, that's what I want -- I love that pretty, perfect dick of yours." he said, and he licked at the head, tongue dragging over sensitive skin. "Spread your legs, nice and wide for me, there you go, dumpling, that's it, that's beautiful," and Steve couldn't control the way his face flushed, the hot burn of embarrassment on his skin.

"Keep talking," he said, in case Tony didn't know -- in case Tony didn't see how his words were taking Steve apart. "Keep-- Tony, talk to me, please, say something--"

"You're so beautiful," Tony whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Steve's cock as he fumbled a little with a bottle of lube. "So beautiful stretched out like this, desperate. I wish I had time to spare, wish I had thought to tie you up first -- next time, dollface, next time I'm going to tie you up and keep you on the edge, make you beg for it, but not now." And he pressed two slick fingers against Steve's ass, rubbing over his entrance, getting him wet.

Moaning, Steve twisted his head to the side, biting at his lips to try and muffle the soft, needy noises he was making. "Please," he moaned. "Tony-- please, please."

"Yeah, that's it, open up for me, baby," Tony pushed one of his fingers in, and Steve clenched down hard, fighting the intrusion, fighting to relax. "Breathe, come on, deep breaths, there you go."

Steve's breath was coming in too fast, too short, not quite panicking. It had been so long but he still remembered what it was like, to try and breathe only to find there wasn't enough air, no breath to be had. "Tony," he groaned, hands clenching in the sheets. He heard something rip, and he struggled to calm himself down, to take a deep breath, he didn't have asthma any more--

"I've got you," Tony said, and it was true, he could feel Tony over him, warmth radiating from his skin and light from his arc reactor, dim where it was filtered through Steve's closed eyelids. "I've got you, sweetheart, just relax," and Steve sucked in a deep breath, reeling with relief, his whole body going loose at once.

"I got you, Steve," Tony said again, and Steve swallowed hard, opened his eyes to see Tony leaning above him, one hand hovering over Steve's chest.

"Yeah," Steve rasped. "Yeah -- Tony--"

Hand stroking down the skin of Steve's belly, Tony leaned forward, pressing his finger a little deeper inside Steve's body. "This is going to be good," he murmured, lips brushing over one of Steve's nipples, nuzzling at it. "This is going to be amazing, Steve, I'm going to make you feel so good."

Steve nodded, dazed, Tony's finger no longer an intrusion but just another-- something, just something slick and wet and Tony, sliding inside of him slow and steady. Tony pressed forward again, this time with two fingers, insistent, catching Steve's groan on his lips as he bent forward for a kiss.

"Like that?" Tony whispered against his lips. "Oh, you're going to love this, petal, you're gonna think this is phenomenal," and his fingers curved up, stroking over something inside him, and Steve -- _wailed,_ shocked -- his thighs spreading wide, hips jerking up, another spurt of precome drooling out from the head of his cock.

"Don't worry," Tony said. "It's going to get better."

How, Steve wanted to ask, because this was -- this was everything he remembered, shaky and terrified from the first time, but this was better because he knew, he knew Tony would hold on to him, wouldn't let him fall apart. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something, but Tony's fingers hit that spot again, and Steve arched up, gasping, the whole world greying out with heat and pleasure and the dizzy, whirling sensation of falling.

"Oh," Steve said, arching up again as Tony's fingers moved inside of him. "Oh -- Tony-- that's, that's--"

Exactly what he wanted.

Exactly what he'd been trying to ask for.

"Shh, pudding pop, lie back down and enjoy the ride." Tony said, self-satisfaction evident in his tone. "Let me show you how good it can be."

Tony's fingers pressed in, and in, and _in_ , stroking deep inside where Steve was tender and impossibly sensitive, nerve endings firing blindly. It was -- overwhelming, like drowning, like having pleasure surround him, waves of it that crashed over his head and sent him reeling, woozy, drunk off of it. "Yes, Tony," Steve sighed, legs falling open a little bit wider. "Like-- just like that, oh, god, yes."

Tony's voice was still going, murmuring things, soft words against Steve's skin that he couldn't quite hear, couldn't make out, because he was gone, shaking, falling, coming apart at the seams, and Tony--

Tony was--

Licking at him, pink tongue darting up to drag through the mess of come on Steve's stomach, fingers stroking him through the aftershocks, inside and out. "God," Steve panted, choking on it, because that had been-- intense, too intense, he didn't know how to handle it.

"Not there quite yet," Tony said, hand on the back of Steve's knee, pushing it up towards his chest. "Hold that for me, blossom," he said, pressing a quick kiss to Steve's thigh as he leaned back down, swiping his tongue over Steve's cock, licking up the shaft.

He was still-- sensitive, but Tony was being so careful, soft little licks, just on the bearable side of too much on his oversensitive skin, but Steve didn't care, because it was good, it was so good, and it was Tony.

And Tony had gotten another finger in him, Steve hadn't even noticed, but he could feel it now, the stretch of Tony's fingers inside of him, pressing outwards, pressure that made his eyes sting and his hips jerk under ever soft, wet swipe of Tony's tongue. Three fingers, stretching him, slipping in and out of him with barely audible sounds, slick and wet.

Steve shuddered.

"I'm going to fuck you," Tony said, his eyes half-lidded as he lapped lazily at Steve's rapidly-hardening dick. "I'm going to fuck you and you're going to love it, going to spread your legs nice and wide and beg me to fuck you harder, and I'll give it to you."

His hands clenched in the sheets, Steve jerked when Tony pressed his fingers to that spot again, his whole body seizing up, pleasure spiking hot and desperate deep inside of him.

"I'm going to give it to you," Tony murmured, pressing a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the head of Steve's cock, fully erect again, shiny and red and slick with his own semen and Tony's saliva. "Are you ready for me, dewdrop?"

"Fuck me already," Steve bit out, his hips already arching up in anticipation. "Tony-- Tony, please, come on, just -- do it, put it in me, will you please just fuck me, I want it-- I want it, Tony," he was dangerously close to begging, he might already be begging, Steve wasn't sure because Tony silenced him with a kiss.

Their hands slid together, fingers clasping, squeezing tight as Tony pressed in, pushed his cock inside. It was so much bigger than his fingers, thicker and fuller and it felt like more, heavier, and Steve tried to relax, to breathe through the near-painful stretch. Tony pushed in, ruthless, until he was all the way in, balls-deep and Steve was filled with him.

"Fuck," Tony hissed. "You're so tight, Steve-- so fucking tight, I should have spent more time loosening you up but I can't help it, I want you too much, I can't wait, dammit." He pulled back, not all the way, just slid an inch or two back before pressing back in.

Steve trembled, his thighs shaking, muscles too tense and too loose and not at all under his control. Tony was above him, around him, inside of him, pressing on all the vulnerable, naked places that Steve can't protect, and--

"Should have opened you up with my mouth," Tony muttered, above him. "I should have licked you open, wet you with my tongue and eaten you out until you were loose, sloppy, soaking wet and dripping for me. I wish I'd done that, wish I'd thought to fuck you with my tongue and teach you how good that feels, shit, shit, Steve," and then his hips snapped forward, hard, not at all gentle and Steve clawed at his back, digging his fingers into the muscles there as he panted, "Yes, yes, Tony--"

"Right," Tony panted. "You wanted -- you wanted this, Steve, wanted my cock, wanted me to fuck you--"

"Oh," Steve gasped. "Oh-- oh, I-- I..."

"Should have known you'd want it like this, hard and fast." Tony groaned. "God, you're so-- desperate, needy, such a slut for it--"

"Ohfuck," Steve's whole body clenched, tight, and it was too soon and too early for him to come but he managed it anyway, the world fading out in a white-hot wash of heat and sensation, his cock spilling out more come, barely a trickle as Tony fucked him through it.

"Jesus," Tony said, and his voice shook as he thrust in again, keeping his rhythm, and Steve could feel the slick drag of it inside of him, every inch as Tony used him. "You-- fuck, Steve, you really like that, you like it when I call you a slut."

And there was no way Steve was going to get hard again, not without some serious recovery time, but that didn't mean Steve's body couldn't throw out a desperate attempt, cock aching when he heard Tony say 'slut'.

"You're going to get hard again," Tony said, almost a sob. "Fuck, Steve, I'm going to get you hard again and I wanna see -- wanna see if I can get you to come just like this, nothing else, not my hands or my mouth, I want to see you come on my cock, I want to see you fall apart, I'm going to screw you so hard you're going to feel it for days, Steve, oh darling, I'm going to fuck you like a _whore._ "

"Yes," Steve breathed, arching into his thrusts, wrapping his leg around Tony's waist to give him a better angle. It felt -- good, great, it felt amazing, the stretch of Tony's cock inside of him, the friction every time he pushed back inside, the ache deep inside him were only Tony could touch. "Come on, Tony -- give it to me, harder, as hard as you can, I want it feel it."

"So good, Steve," Tony panted. "You're so good, hot and tight and wet, fuck. Fuck, Steve, I'm so close, I'm gonna-- I'm going to come, just a little bit more, clench up for me nice and tight, princess, squeeze me and-- ahh, ah, just like that, Steve," and then Tony went shockingly quiet above him, mouth hanging open, and his hips snapped forward, hard, hitting that sweet spot deep inside. Steve could feel Tony's fingernails digging into his hip, the hard grinding squeeze of their entwined fingers, and he felt Tony's cock inside him swell just a tiny bit more---

\-- And Tony was coming, coming inside of Steve, and he could feel it, inside of him, wet and -- slick, and--

Steve hadn't realized he was hard again, but that was enough, the thought of Tony's come inside of him, to throw him over the edge one last time, arching up and shouting, wordless.


End file.
